


Fell In Love With the Boy at the Rock Show

by funeralofhearts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Flowerchild!Harry, I need help, M/M, Punk!Louis, Warped Tour, just me being self indulgent i guess, oh look oli and louis friendship again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralofhearts/pseuds/funeralofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogue and White Eskimo meet on Warped Tour. They share a bus. Crushes, silly tweets, and smoking to avoid problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell In Love With the Boy at the Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a looooooong time coming. i can't even remember when i started writing this. whenever louis got his ankle tats and people where all like "punk louis is real" haha well he's always been real in my heart and then that happened and i died.
> 
> oh hi i suck at summary
> 
> oli sykes makes an appearance because it's warped tour and i can do that.
> 
> yeah this got away from me almost 3k words which is the longest thing i have ever written. i would like to thank bre for sticking the wait out. she's been my number one supporter of this and bless her soul.

it was that time of year again, the music festival season. one of the largest touring music festivals was setting off soon and teenage music enthusiasts were in a frenzy. warped tour was only weeks away from becoming the mobile city it was known to be and there were still two bands left to be announced. these two spots were for the top two placing bands in the battle of the bands contest warped tour founder kevin decided to have this year. he had wanted to “shake things up.”

 

**@VansWarpedTour tweeted:**

_Last two bands announced this week. Look out!_

***

“stan! holy shit! guess who’s playing warped.”

 

“i don’t know lou. pierce the veil? of mice and men?”

 

“fuck you. no, we are,” louis replied tackling his friend off the couch. their band, the rogue, was going to be touring across north america in one of the biggest music festivals.

 

stan attempted to shove the dead weight off of him, “what? are you shititng me?”

 

the sound that had escaped louis’ mouth was not a squeal, definitely not, nope, “do you want me to read the e-mail to you? well i'm going to, _hi the rogue. all of us here at vans warped tour would like to congratulate you on being one of the two winners of battle of the bands. we would like to invite you to join us on the tour circuit this summer._ blah blah blah flight details, where the first stop is, a schedule blah _we will be providing you with a bus that you will be sharing with the other winner, a band called white eskimo._ blah blah blah legal stuff.”

 

“oh. my. god,” stan had stopped trying to shove the rest of louis off of him. his face had gone lax and his eyes sort of glazed over, “we have to tell the rest of the lads. c'mon call them up.”

 

louis screeched something about calling zayn and stan went to call josh. “zaniepoo get your nonexistent arse over here we’re celebrating.”

 

“yes, we won. yes, bring the booze.”

 

“josh is coming, lost his shit too,” stan announced to louis who had taken up hanging over the back of the couch, “said something about getting ‘whit girl wasted’ too. he spends too much time watching american telly.”

 

***

 

**@VansWarpedTour tweeted:**

_Time to announce those last two bands. Get excited!_

**@starsfate tweeted:**

_@funeralofhearts who do you think they are? anyone we’ve heard of?_

**@funeralofhearts replied:**

_@starsfate i dont know. i hope it’s the rogue. voted for them more then i would like to admit._

**@VansWarpedTour tweeted:**

_The bands joining the Warped family this summer are The Rogue and White Eskimo. Welcome guys!_

**@TheRogue tweeted:**

_You’ve heard it here. We’re off to the states for Warped. Cannot wait to see you all._

***

it was all clear skies in seattle when the boys of the rouge showed up to the first date of warped tour. the four of them were wide-eyed and hyperactive despite the time changes they had gone through. they were currently checking out the bus they would be living on for the next two months or so; trying to stake a claim over what they believed were the best spots before the other band showed up with the same idea.

 

“lou, will you shut up about the size of the bunks?” zayn yelled down the hallway. he made no move to get up and see if there really was a problem though (louis’ constant complaining was the norm for him), “if you don’t like it then you can sleep on the couch.”

 

louis stomped into the front lounge face planting right into zayn’s crotch, “maybe i will; you still have to hear me complain though.” everything he said muffled by the nonexistent fat of the tanned lad’s thigh.

 

“there will be no complaining,” came josh’s voice from seemingly nowhere (well nowhere because louis didn’t see him walk in because his face was otherwise preoccupied), “well at least not around new friends. don't want to scare them off yet, do we?” and that’s when louis lifted his head to see three other people standing behind josh.

 

 _oh just wonderful,_ louis thought, _here i am face firmly planted against zayn’s dick, wonderful impression this is._ usually louis would have something witty to say but he was currently occupied with trying not to let his embarrassment show while lifting himself to a sitting position.

 

and louis could feel them all staring at him, most likely expecting him to say something (you know like hello), but he was too busy taking in the new additions. there was the puppy-faced bloke with warm eyes and a buzzed head. all of his attention focused on zayn. louis thought he heard his name was liam. then there was the bottle blonde, niall he heard him say with an irish lit to his voice. he looked like he was about to vibrate right out of his shoes and his eyes held a spark of laughter.

 

now louis really wasn’t listening to anything that was being said but then he really checked out when his eyes landed on the final bloke standing with josh. his attention was fully on this guy, he wanted to take in every detail that he could and he felt stupid for being this way. this kid (and he couldn’t be any older than louis, he had a baby face, like really?) was tall, all long limbs with the hint of lithe muscles stretched out beneath his milky skin. he gave off the aura of hipster, (is he even making sense anymore? look at what pretty boys do to him.) painted on jeans with a leather patch, lose white tee with tattoos poking out here and there. louis really wanted to lick this bloke’s tattoos (and when did he get like this?) and this sounded dumb but louis wasn’t finished admiring how pretty he was because this kid’s face was just unreal. moss green eyes, dimpled cheeks with rose dusted lips, and a mass of brown curls to top it all off. louis also found great amusement in the pink and white flower crown that found a home in the mess of those curls, even if he did look like he just walked off the set of a lana del rey music video.

 

harry was doing the same thing as louis; drinking the other boy in. and he found himself thinking that his summer just got a whole lot more interesting too just because of this bloke sitting on the couch.

 

when harry looked up he met the blue iris’ of louis and a blush bloomed across the apples of his cheeks. “hey, ‘m harry,” the words somehow found their way out of his throat, passed his teeth, and into the space separating them.

 

louis smiled a sort of private smile, harry, the name fit, “nice to meet you harry. i'm louis.”

 

the others in the room looked on with knowing smiles, they could see that the two of them just dug their grave and it was six feet deep and double wide.

 

**@Harry_WE tweeted:**

_Just met the blokes of The Rogue. The bass player seems like someone to watch out for._

**@RogueLouis tweeted:**

_Those White Eskimo guys are top lads. Especially that Harry Styles, showed up in a flower crown. Who does that??!?_

***

 

mid-day had approached on the second day of the california stretch of dates. the sun was high in the sky and the heat it produced was unrelenting. this didn’t stop everyone from walking around in skin tight jeans and band tees that seemed to only come in black.

 

the fans were milling about through the mini town that was warped oblivious to what was unfolding back by the buses. ridiculousness is what it was. zayn was running around looking for louis (of fucking course louis was in the middle of all the mayhem, not only in the middle he was a source) who was maybe, possibly, hiding out in the bring me the horizon bus doing some things he shouldn’t be doing five minutes before his set.

 

“but his hair is just,” louis takes another drag of the blunt, “just so curly and bouncy and pretty.”

 

oli took the blunt from louis’ limp hand and leveled him with a blank look, “mate, you sound fucking ridiculous. just stop being a pussy and put on your big boy jeans and ask him out already.”

 

“but i can’t. he’s too perfect. like, have you seen him oli? perfectttttt.”

 

“look at me louis,” louis fixed his eyes somewhat unsteadily on oli; “you are going to ask him out. the worst thing he can do is say no, you twat.”

 

“yeah i’ll do it after their set,” louis looked down at his wrist; at the empty space where a watch should be, “shit. fuck. bitch. i have to get to my set, bloody fucking hell why didn’t you say something you wanker?”

 

the giggle louis receives lets him know oli knew exactly what he was doing, “because you’re funny when you’re flustered. now go stop being a little bitch. you’re a big boy with good looks and an arse that rivals kim k. really, now go ask out styles with that ‘tommo charm’ you claim to possess.”

 

***

despite being baked like a fucking red velvet cake, higher than a kite and all those other dumb analogies louis managed to make it to the stage unscathed and on time. he was also somehow able to play his bass and keep his screams clean (how the smoke didn’t screw up his vocal chords he had no idea but he wasn’t going to complain).

 

he took off as soon as the set was over earning him some odd looks from some people standing around but his band mates had an amused somewhat fond look mixed on their faces.  they had an idea of what he was doing and they hoped it all worked out because they couldn’t take any more of his pitiful whining and moping and bitchiness.

 

**@RogueLouis tweeted:**

_made it to the set just in time. forgot my flower crown tho :(_

louis found himself about ten minutes early and around ten people back from the metal barrier blocking the stage. now louis had been to plenty of gigs in his life and he knew how to get to the precious piece of real-estate that is the barricade bar, but getting through the wall of what seemed to be pre-pubescent girls was proving to be rather difficult. he tried just pushing and even being civil and saying excuse me but it was like talking to a wall or one of his sisters on one of their more difficult days (well it was exactly like that times thirty).

 

but by some divine force of the heavens or maybe the underworld, he’s still not too sure, a petite bottle blonde with dip-dyed lilac ends called for him like they’ve known each other their whole lives and the crowd parted like austin carlile just screamed it was wall of death time and louis sauntered his way up next to this pixie girl.

 

“sup, ‘m perrie,” pixie girl introduced herself with a smack of her gum, “nice to meet you louis.”

 

the confusion was evident in his voice and on his face, “yeah, nice to meet you too. perrie you said? like the-”

 

“not like the platypus,” the smirk tugging at her fuchsia lips offset the annoyed huff she let out, “like steve perry, ya know?”  

 

her gum popped and louis found it more endearing than annoying. “errrr, uh, y-yeah. and umm, thanks for saving me back there. who knew pre-teen girls were so strong?”

 

“you’d be surprised. so what brings you to white eskimo’s set?”

 

“i'm just here to annoy their curly haired singer. he's quite the menace behind the scenes.”

 

“oh, i'd love ta’ help,” and how could louis say no to the mischievous glint in her eyes that mirrored the one in his perfectly?

 

the duo had caused harry to trip over his mic chord, niall’s foot and absolutely nothing. by the second time he tripped over his microphone he began to catch on to what the two of them were doing and he started to retaliate. the faces harry made back at the duo were some of the funniest louis had seen in a while (well that or oli had some really strong weed) and the girls surrounding him seemed to be thinking the same thing because every time it happened all he could hear was an uproar of giggles.

 

the set had ended and louis grabbed perrie’s hand and took off through the crowd that had formed so harry wouldn’t be able to catch them. to be honest louis was afraid of harry’s wrath, he may look all cute and cuddly on the outside but on the inside he was evil, pure evil. who knew what crazy revenge his mind had cooked up?

 

back at the bus the two hid in the back lounge, perrie totally unfazed by where she was. louis thought his hiding spot was prime but he clearly wasn’t thinking properly because zayn walked into the room and just laughed like he knew what they were doing. and not even thirty seconds later harry was walking into the room asking to talk to louis. _the fact that we’re sharing a bus somehow slipped my mind,_ where the parting words he whispered to perrie.

 

they didn’t go very far once outside the bus. harry's tan, shorts clad legs led them towards the back of the bus where he then continued to lean against it and look at louis with a slight smirk on his face. when louis looked up from the ground he could see perrie, zayn, and niall with their faces pressed against the back window of the bus, he flipped them off without a second glance.

 

louis was annoyed, harry had ruined his game of ‘hide from harry’ with perrie to talk and now he’s not talking, he supposed he was going to have to speak up first, “so, harry what did you want to talk about?”

 

“i think you know what, louis.”

 

louis sure hoped his innocent façade was coming across strong, “i'm sorry, i have no idea what you’re talking about haz.”

 

“that’s fine lou,” harry looked defeated, “how would you like it though if i came to your set and made you look like a fool in front of a bunch of fans?”

 

 _ouch,_ louis thought. “but they loved it harry. the crowd was having so much fun. you can ask perrie.”

 

“who’s perrie?”

 

“that’s not the point. anyway, what can i do to make it up to you then?”

 

harry's eyes seemed to turn a shade darker and what louis could only describe as a pleased smile spread across his face. “well you could kiss me.”

 

and as soon as the words left harry’s mouth louis’ eyebrows shot up disappearing under his fringe. he wasn’t sure if he heard right, it surely was just his mind making him hear what he wanted to hear. “sorry, what was that?” he inquired with a cute little pout and a crease between his brows.

 

with a shake of his head, curls bouncing everywhere and flower crown askew, harry pushed himself off the bus and walked the two steps before he was leaning down to louis’ height, “i said ‘kiss me.’”

 

and before louis could even reply harry was leaning down and pressing their lips together. it wasn’t anything cliché or movie like either. there were no fireworks or sparks, just the sweet slide of lips and tongue combined with the sharp sting of teeth. it was everything louis expected it would be when he first laid eyes on harry’s lips. and when they both pulled away for air when the burn in their lungs became too much they could hear clapping and catcalling coming from the bus. once again the window was flipped the bird.

 

louis took harry’s momentary distraction to push him back against the bus. “you don’t know how long i’ve wanted to that,” he whispers against harry’s collarbones between bites and kisses. harry's answering groan was enough of a confirmation for louis to know that harry felt the same way.

 

“you know,” harry gasps out, “i really like your body.” this statement punctuated by a squeeze to louis’ hips and thighs followed up by harry’s deep gravelly voice singing out _your body is a wonderland._

louis found great joy in this, giggles slipping past his swollen lips, and he attacked harry’s own mouth. “oh, is it now harry? well you know that song _pony_? want to-”

harry let out a growl cutting louis off, his question hanging mid-sentence, “do you think we could kick everyone off the bus?”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually had the ending planned before the start of the story oops.
> 
> comments and kudos are welcome


End file.
